


The Stark House

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Starker, spookystarker2020, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: It's Halloween: Peter and his friends are out, hunting for sweets. MJ brings up the idea to visit the Stark House, a place open to visit on Halloween.While Ned is frightened by the house, MJ goes candy-hunting and Peter....Peter gets curious.Where could the house owner be? And where are all these wonderful sweets?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	The Stark House

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my post for the Spooky Starker Week 2020.  
> Also, it's my first try to write in english and for the Starker Fandom.  
> English isn't my first language so....have mercy with me!
> 
> Words: 2.949
> 
> If you like Starker, just enjoy! If you don't...just ignore :D

The sun had set some hours ago and the empty streets slowly got more crowded. The day had been rainy, but warm. Now the still wet streets were glistening in the light of the street lamps. It created a perfect atmosphere for this special day, Halloween. Little vampires, witches, werewolves…little superheroes and cute minions were walking in groups from house to house to collect as many sweets as possible. It was tradition and mostly it was fun. Children looked forward to this one night, when they would be allowed to collect more sweets than would be healthy, just to have them later.

For adults and older youngsters, it was the day when they would join the best costume parties. Most of them, but not all of them. Peter, MJ and Ned loved the tradition of collecting sweets even though they probably had grown out of it by now. Sometimes it got harder to convince people to hand the sweets over to 19-year olds, but as young people their age had the reputation of always playing mean pranks in return for not getting what they wanted, most of the people obeyed eventually.

This night, they planned to be dressed up like Hogwarts students. Harry, Ron and Hermione in fact. Of course, Peter had managed to be Harry. They put a lot of effort in their costumes every year, so it would not look like something they had just bought in the supermarket or seamed up in some minutes. MJ, like almost every year, crossed their plans. Here they were, two Hogwarts students and a girl dressed all in black, with white graffiti words all over, silently protesting against the attacks on female rights. She usually tried to give everything a deeper meaning and, in a way, Ned and Peter couldn’t even be mad about it.

It had also been her to suggest going a different route than they usually did. Peter could see the spark in her eyes that spelled trouble. She had an idea.

“Okay, you muggles, tonight we will get the biggest amount of sweets you can imagine...”, she said with a smirk in Peters direction. She knew what a damn sweet tooth he was. He always had been the one to already start eating his candy although they were still on their way to collect more. He couldn’t help it, sweets were his kryptonite, his guilty pleasure. It started in his childhood and never changed since.

“But…Mrs. Anderson is definitely home this year, she will have tons of sweets in the-“

MJ cut Ned off and made a, what was meant to be, mysterious face. “Forget Mrs. Anderson…tonight we will visit the Stark House”, she said and grinned. Ned immediately seemed uncomfortable with the idea and Peter...well Peter would be lying if he said he never had been curious.

The Stark House, like they all called it, was a huge house, if not even a mansion, of a man named Tony Stark. The man wasn’t even really living in that house, as he was a businessman, probably more than just successful and always traveling through other countries. But each and every year at Halloween and Christmas, the house was decorated from top to bottom and it was open for people to visit. On Halloween, it would be like a haunted house. There would be a lot of sweets hidden everywhere in there and there would be the same amount of damn scary decoration to make it a thrill to walk through it. On Christmas, it was full of amazing lights and adorable decoration, too.

Some called it exaggerated or strange. Others just loved it, as it was such a nice idea to entertain the people of this small suburban town. There had been rumours, of course. People did not like to NOT know the man behind all that. The only thing they really knew was his name and that he was a businessman, which was practically no information at all. Some did not even allow their kids to go to this house, too worried this man could be a danger.

Peter had always been fascinated by the house. His parents had taken him to walks to watch it since he was like 6 years old. He loved how inviting it looked and how much effort was put into all the details of decoration, but at the same time it sent shivers down his spine to not know who owned it, he had in fact never seen the man. Would he be home on days like these, when he allowed people to walk through his private rooms? He had to be. But why did no one see him then?

“Alright, I’m in”, he decided spontaneously and MJ’s smile got even bigger. It would be the first time for him to actually step INSIDE the house and he felt the sudden urge to just do it. Both of them looked at Ned expectantly and he eventually let out a deep sigh. “…Yes…sure, let’s go get into a stranger’s house, that’s a great idea. It always ends well in horror movies too, right? I swear if there’s a basement we will not go down there”, he said and the three of them made their way to the mansion.

Ned listed them all the horror clichés of a situation like this. Peter rolled his eyes with a grin and his best friend held up both hands in defence. “If that goes wrong, remember I warned you”, he said and looked to the over side of the road. They were approaching their destination…The house seemed dark – the windows all black, like there was no light inside. But the garden was illuminated with torches along the gravel path that was leading right to the main door. A huge, black double door with a golden doorknocker. There would be no need to knock though, as the door was left ajar.

MJ looked excited as they reached the door, there were candles on the left and right side of it, as well as a pumpkin with a frightening face. An actual frightening face, not the cute versions most people used as decoration. Peter was trying to look through the window close to the door, before he noticed a scent. It reminded him of a deep conifer forest but it was clearly coming from inside the house.  
“Alright guys, I can tell – already now – that it’s goddamn dark in there…we will NOT separate and we will go through it quickly, okay?”, Ned said and he was almost sweating at the thought of going inside. Probably because he was one of those boys who always just heard the creepiest rumours about this house.

The trio entered the house cautiously, they could hear girls talking somewhere inside and there was also some, almost quiet but scaring music playing. The house looked stunning from the inside…like a long lost and left mansion, with leaves on the ground, spiderwebs everywhere. Probably – hopefully – an imitation of real spiderwebs.

Not more than some candles were illuminating the rooms and there were huge stairs to the upper floor, one on each side, curved like an embrace. Old paintings of creepy looking people were staring at them off the walls. The carpet in the middle of the entrance hall looked worn-out and dirty with stains that could have easily been blood. The whole scenario looked so real and stunning that for a moment the three completely forgot why they came here. That was until MJ almost squeaked with pleasure. She ran over to a large flowerpot that had some dead roses in it. Not just that, as it turned out. MJ held up both hands triumphantly as she found some bags of wine gums.

Peter’s sweet tooth sense, if that even was a thing to exist, awoke and now he wanted to find sweets too. “How about a little competition? Let’s see who finds most”, she suggested and pushed the wine gum in her bag. She already had a slight advance here. Ned was still uncomfortable with the feeling of those paintings staring at him. “Hey did you not listen? Separating is the second worst idea!”, he protested but MJ and Peter just grinned and already made their way.

Peter chose to walk up the stairs, he could still hear others talking somewhere, they surely were not the only ones going on a hunt for sweets here. But he could not see anyone yet as he rushed to the upper floor. There was a long hallway, to both sides of where he was standing and he decided to walk to the left, the hallway was bathed in some dark red light, that seemed to come from the walls, but it was hidden indirect light. He slowed down his pace and touched the wall with two fingers, brushing it as he walked along there. Peter always had been a pretty touchy type of person. He liked to feel things or surfaces, whatever it was, he had to touch it.

The sweets were all hidden, it would take some effort to find them and he had to find them before MJ took them all.

After rummaging through some of the rooms – a bedroom, a bathroom and a small living room, he went over to the other side of the hallway. That side was much darker, there was just always one single candle in front of a door so it could be found at all. Peter felt shivers going down his spine as this really was a thrill. This house really was something. He had quite some sweets collected as a thought came back to his mind. The house owner…would he be here? Right now? Maybe watching them from somewhere?

Peter hesitated at the door he was standing at. Looking to the end of this hallway, he could recognise another door there, with no candle in front of it. Slowly, as if something attracted him, he walked closer. The doorknob was cold…and as he slowly pushed it, the door wasn’t locked.

Holding his breath, he slowly stepped inside the room. It was surprisingly big, larger than the other rooms up here. There was just one light switched on, a table lamp next to a chesterfield couch. It was bright enough to allow Peter a look at the walls full of book shelves. This had to be some kind of library. It looked modern but still had some old charm, like the ladder that was leaning on the shelf to enable someone to reach the books at the very top. There were no spiderwebs here, no Halloween decoration. Peter bit his bottom lip. He was sure he just trespassed into the man’s private rooms. Those that were not meant to walk through…but it wasn’t locked, the man just had to know this would be like an invitation to come and sneak around. Peter scanned the book titles quickly, finding a lot of classics but also other stuff, like books about psychology, anatomy, historical ones. It easily felt like a real library. Maybe even better than one.

As there was a sudden sound of footsteps, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes hastily scanning for any places to hide, but he just stood there, paralysed. The sound stopped and Peter’s heart was thumping like crazy, he would have not been surprised if it just jumped out of his chest any second. He couldn’t see anyone or hear anything else. There was not much more than a muffled sound of laughing girls, probably downstairs in the large mansion.

Peter dared to keep on moving, still scanning the whole room until his eyes got caught on a thin glimmer of light at the wall. It was shaped like a rectangle and the light seemed to be coming from behind it. “A hidden door”, shot through Peter’s mind and he slowly walked closer. He bit his bottom lip as he was close enough to feel warmth radiating from the other side of this door that was embedded in the wall perfectly. His fingertips gently touched the surface, there was no visible doorknob, so it had to be opened in another way. Maybe with a gentle push against it? Should he really do it? He was already invading the house owner’s personal space way too much…

After some seconds of listing pro’s and con’s in his head, his curiosity simply murdered all of his doubts, like it always did and he used all his weight to push against the door. A little faint click told him he had done the exact right thing. The hidden door opened some inches and he gently pushed it open completely.

He was just about to let out an excited squeak, but he restrained himself to be calm, who knows where Mr. Stark could be. This room seemed large, most of it covered by darkness, but close to the door right at the wall next to him there was a shelve. On top of it various bowls full of sweets. Peter literally drooled just by the sight of them. It was like someone had picked out all his favourites and put them together in a colourful collection of heavenly sins. He could not stop himself, his feet sort of decided to go the way all by themselves. He noticed with anticipation that there even was some candy he hadn’t been eating for ages, but remembered it well from his childhood. These probably were the bowls to refill the hidden sweets in the house if they were empty. So…it probably wouldn’t harm anyone if he took just one or two of them. Or three. Or enough to win his competition with MJ in a rout.

With a handful of sweets and one in his mouth, he sighed contently. The gamble of just intruding someone’s private space had already paid off, so Peter thought. Until the very moment he heard someone clearing his throat right behind him. He almost choked on the fruit bonbon in his mouth and quickly swallowed it uncomfortably before slowly turning around. He did not expect to see a man so handsome, yet so dark.

Tony Stark had his eyes on the little candy thief since he entered the room. The boy’s costume made it obvious to Tony that he must have been the perfect example of personified innocence. So he let the boy steal his candy, just to see what a huge sweet tooth he was. In a way, Tony and the boy had something in common there. Just that Tony did not enjoy _candy_.

Peter did not know what to say apparently, his mind would just not come up with a valid excuse for his break-in. Seeing a bit of Tonys broad chest did not help to find his words either. The man was wearing a ruby shirt, unbuttoned at the top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His skin was tanned, Peter could tell even in the dimly lit room. 

“I….I….I am…Parker…I mean…Peter Parker”, he finally managed to say and tried to hide the hand full of sweets behind his back like a child that was caught grabbing something it was not supposed to have. It would be just polite to tell the man his name, right? That was something no burglar would do.

A smirk formed on Tony’s lips. “Enjoying Halloween?”, he simply asked, coming even closer to Peter. The boy tilted his head slightly as the man was right in front of him, just inches away. It wasn’t only intimidating…it made Peter flush. He had never felt so warm, in fact. “I…do…usually.”

‘How could someone look and smell so good?’, was running through Peter’s mind. Followed by the urge to touch Tony’s chest…to just feel his skin for a moment. It even made his fingers twitch for a second.

“Let me make a guess on what you enjoy most”, Tony started and grabbed Peter’s wrist. He noticed that Peter held his breath in that moment. “the candy?”, he ended his conclusion. Peter’s face turned some wonderful shades of red and the boy was indeed the sweetest thing Tony had seen in a while.

“I’m…sorry…I should not have just taken it, I just…”, Peters words were cut off by a finger that sealed his lips.

“Nevermind. Let’s make a deal? Just among us two sweet tooths”, he suggested and it made Peters flesh crawl. He was excited and scared at the same time. A little voice in the back of his head was already screaming to him to just do whatever this perfect portrayal of a man would ask of him.

“You get my sweets, as much as you like, and I get the sweetest thing you can offer me of yourself in return.”

Tony’s eyes lay on Peter, his lips, the soft cheeks, the big Bambi eyes. He would enjoy to taste him. Peter was a bit uneasy now, not sure if he knew what the older man was talking about. He did not have anything to offer in return, no money, no candy, there was nothing else than himself and…

“Oh…”

It was barely more than a whisper that left Peter’s lips as realization hit him like a wave. His cheeks turned a darker red, if that even was possible. But he had to compose himself, there was still a risk that he was getting the whole thing wrong here and the man had no such intentions at all…

“A…a kiss maybe?”, Peter offered, his voice sounding almost hopeful.

“A good start, Peter Parker.”


End file.
